


A Day in the Sun

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, adrien and nino adventures, giveaway request, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Fed up with being kept at home all the time, Adrien decides to take matters into his own hands and enjoy a day out with his friends.





	A Day in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is a giveaway prize for one of my dear followers Enberlight! I reached 1500 followers on tumblr not too long ago and held a little giveaway, and the third prize went to Enber and allowed a 500-2000 word drabble request, and Enber requested some Adrien and Nino bro time just hanging out and having fun, so thus this little piece was born. I hope you like it Enber! I did cut it a little short cause it was only supposed to be 2k max, but it's still fun I think.   
> Thank you so much to all of my readers and my followers for supporting me and my garbage all the time. You are all awesome and amazing, and I can't wait for you to read what I've got coming next! :)

Adrien pushed a tomato around on his plate, leaning against his fist glumly. He glanced across the table to the empty chair and place setting, unsurprised, but still disappointed. It wasn’t the first time his father missed a meal with him. Sometimes Adrien wondered if he should just schedule an appointment, but even then he doubted his father would show up.

At the clack of shoes against the tile, Adrien turned and cocked an unimpressed brow, already knowing what she was about to say.

“Your father is very busy and won’t be joining you,” She said, and Adrien suppressed an eye roll.

“Typical,” He grumbled under his breath. “Did you ask him about the amusement park?”

“Yes.” She averted her gaze, and Adrien slumped down in his chair. “He’d prefer if you stayed home this afternoon.”

“Of course he would.” Adrien shoved away from the table and stalked past her. “Hope he gets all of his super important ‘work’ done.”

Taking the stairs in just a few long strides, he kicked open his bedroom door and sulked over to his computer chair, holding up a wedge of cheese in invitation for Plagg. His kwami floated into view, chomping into his cheese excitedly before offering Adrien a sympathetic wince.

“Look on the bright side, now you can catch up on that show you like,” Plagg offered around a mouthful.

“Actually, I caught up yesterday,” Adrien corrected with a sigh. “I’m tired of being cooped up all the time. I just want to hang out with my friends! Why can’t he understand that?”

“Probably because he doesn’t have any friends,” Plagg said, and Adrien quirked a conceding brow as his phone buzzed with a new message.

_Is your old man letting you out today?_

Adrien pursed his lips, thumb hesitating over the keys. While he knew Nino would understand, he didn’t want him to _have_ to. Adrien was forced to cancel so many outings with Nino, and for once he wanted to go. He glanced at the black cat munching away loudly with a conflicted frown. Gabriel Agreste told _Adrien_ to stay home; he didn’t say anything about Chat Noir…

 _Something like that. Be there soon._ He responded, turning to Plagg with a smug grin.

“Please, no. I haven’t finished digesting!” He cried, attempting to hold onto the mouse as his ring sucked him inside.

Chat clicked the remote to open the window, casting one last glance over his shoulder before vaulting himself out into the rooftops. It wasn’t the first time he’d snuck out, after all, Chat Noir had to save the city whenever an akuma popped up, but it wasn’t very often that he directly disobeyed his father’s orders. He was sure it’d be fine. Most days they never checked on him when he was forced to stay home, figuring he’d pout all day, but today he was taking matters into his own hands.

Chat landed behind a row of parked cars and released his transformation. Plagg gave him an impressed smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Okay, I know I shouldn’t have done this,” Adrien said apologetically.

“No, I think it’s great.” Plagg shrugged.

“-I know it’s wrong to abuse my powers, but I just get so tired of being locked up in that house.” He continued.

“I wish you’d do this more often. It’s about time you started rebelling a little.” Plagg nodded proudly.

“You’re probably disappointed in m- wait, did you just agree with me?” Adrien’s eyes narrowed, and Plagg tucked his arms behind his head and flicked his tail.

“I’ve been waiting for you to fight back against your dad since we met. A little teenage rebellion is healthy.” He shrugged, waving it away, but Adrien pursed his lips skeptically.

“You want something, don’t you?” He cocked a knowing brow.

“Popcorn. Extra butter.”

“Deal.” Adrien nodded, opening his shirt for Plagg to hide in as he rounded the corner to the entrance where Nino waited patiently.

“Dude, you made it!” Nino grinned, extending an arm for a quick bro-hug. “Are you ready to ride rollercoasters until we puke?”

“Uh, I guess?” Adrien shrugged, wrinkling his nose a little.

“Then let’s go!” Nino grabbed his arm and pulled him along into the crowded park.

Adrien’s head whipped around, eager to take in every sense from the constant hum of voices and screams from rides to the smell of popcorn and grease, and he wanted to experience it all. He felt like a little boy in a candy story, desperate to try every flavor, and Nino was his wallet. For the first time in a while he felt like every other kid, getting to enjoy life and have fun.

“So you’ve really never done this before?” Nino asked in disbelief as they waited in line for another ride.

“Nope. My parents don’t trust the rides to function properly. They think it’s ‘too dangerous’ or something.” He held up air quotes and rolled his eyes.

“So what made your old man change his mind today?” Nino tilted his head to the side slightly.

“What do you mean?” Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Well, he let you come today without a fuss, so how hard di you beg him this time?” He reiterated.

“Oh, uh…pretty hard,” Adrien said, averting his gaze, and Nino folded his arms over his chest with a knowing smirk.

“He said no, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“You snuck out?”

“Yeahh…”

“How long before your body guard shows up?”

“I’ve been hoping that they wouldn’t notice I left actually, so there’s no telling. Could be an hour, could be any minute.” Adrien winced as Nino pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “I’m sorry for not telling you. I just wanted to have fun for a little while.”

Nino eyed him a moment before draping an arm around his shoulders. “Dude, I’m not your nanny, so it’s not my job to scold you. If my bro wants to have fun then I’m gonna let him.”

“Thanks, Nino.” Adrien perked up a little. “We’ll just have to keep an eye out for my Gorilla.”

“Can do.” Nino nodded, a mischievous grin curling on his lips. “I feel like we’re in a mafia movie, and I have to hide you from the mob.”

“Surprisingly, you’re not too far off on that one.” Adrien conceded.

“Well, if I’ve learned anything from watching spy movies it’s that you have to move around randomly to make it hard for anyone to tail you, so let’s ditch the amusement park and head somewhere else,” Nino said knowledgably. “We’ve been on most of the good rides anyway. Hey, let’s head over to Marinette’s place! She and Alya were hanging out today.”

“Okay.” Adrien nodded with a smile, following behind Nino as they “covertly” exited the park and headed into the subway while Nino sang the _Mission Impossible_ theme song.

They crouched behind cars and ducked around corners quickly, darting behind advertisement stands and trees along their route until they reached the park. Nino peeked around the corner, eyes narrowed as he scanned the area for any sign of Gorilla, waving Adrien ahead when he deemed the coast clear. They were almost halfway across the park when Nino stopped abruptly causing Adrien to bump into him.

“Dude, get down!” He hissed, dropping behind the fountain and tugging Adrien down with him.

“Is it Gorilla?” Adrien asked nervously, peering over the stone.

“Nah, Marinette and Alya are hanging out on that bench over there, and I didn’t want them to see us,” Nino whispered, crawling toward the trees near the fence.

“Why?” Adrien asked, following behind him.

“Fun lesson number 6, dude: Pranks.” Nino shot him a grin over his shoulder. “Let’s see if we can sneak up behind them and scare them.”

“Ohh, right.” Adrien nodded in understanding.

“Follow my lead.”

“Have you seen Alix’s new dog?” Alya was asking as they crept closer.

“Nu-uh.” Marinette shook her head, taking a sip of her bubble tea and leaning in to view the picture on Alya’s phone. “Aww, he’s so cute!”

Nino pressed a finger to his lips as they peeked out from behind the tree then slowly counted down from three before they sprang out with loud roars. Marinette jumped out of her skin with a shriek, tossing her tea to the ground, and Alya startled a little before screaming a string of profanities at her boyfriend.

“Nino!” She growled, leaning over the bench to swat his arm. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, and you made Marinette drop her drink!”

“Sorry. I can buy you another one,” Adrien offered with a wince.

“No, no, it’s fine, I mean, I don’t even like bubble tea- I mean, it’s, uh, how’s the weather?” She fumbled, running her hands over a pigtail.

“Uh, it’s fine. A little humid, I guess.” Adrien tilted his head to the side curiously but shrugged it off. “It was Nino’s idea to scare you.”

“And after all I’ve done for you today.” Nino pressed a hand to his chest in feigned offense. “That’s cold, brother.”

“No, this had your name all over it,” Alya said, shaking her head in disappointment. “So _you_ can go buy Marinette a new bubble tea.”

“Fine, but only if you guys will do us a favor,” Nino said with an eye roll.

“What?” Alya’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Adrien gave his pops the slip to come hang out with me, so we need a place to hide out for a bit,” He explained, and Marinette’s spine stiffened.

“We can go to my bakery!” She offered, raising a hand.

“She means her house,” Alya corrected.

“That too!” She nodded, pointing at Alya.

“Thank you so much, Marinette,” Adrien said, pressing his palms together graciously.

“Marinette’s dad just bought the new Ultimate Mecha Strike, and he was putting in a fresh batch of croissants when we left,” Alya said as they walked, and Nino whooped excitedly.

Adrien smiled to himself, content to finally get a chance to hang out with his friends, and he realized that even if his father kept him at home all the time, his friends would still always have his back.


End file.
